A person may have an account with a store or a business. For example, a person may have a mobile phone account with a mobile phone service provider or a bank account with a bank. The person may desire to go into a store and discuss the account with a store representative (e.g., a store employee). However, to access the account, the person may be required to verbally give authentication information (e.g., an account password) to the store representative in the presence of other customers at the store. Accordingly, another customer may overhear the person's password causing security or privacy issues.